Black Sheep
by SharingBlood
Summary: AU- When Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks, she expects it to be nothing short of a nightmare. But when she meets Jasper Hale, a pessimistic outsider with more secrets than she can imagine, everything changes... including them. NSFW.
1. Undoing

**Hello! I'm so excited about this fanfiction. Bella & Jasper are a big ship for me, and I have waited a long time to make this fic. I hope you like it. :) NSFW Teehee.**

Forks. Never even wanted to come to this damn place for a visit and now I get to call it home. Going to stay with my dad until I can get on my feet. Though I bet it's a fat chance unless I feel like working at the High School or a prison. I wouldn't exactly classify myself as a 'logger'. I'll fit in here for sure.  
Right.  
I need a smoke but I just walked in the door. Memories hit me with a bitter sting and I look around.  
"I like what you've done with the place." I murmur, all of my mom's decorations still hung in memory. The place is more inviting to me. It reminds me I'm not a kid anymore and that I am here for a reason.  
"Thanks." He says, we've never really been close so having to chit chat is something we both would rather go without.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna settle in." He takes my bags and leads me back to my room, all traces of my adolescent things, gone. I relax my shoulders and nod, taken by surprise but enthused.  
"I'm glad you came, Bells." He smiles at me and gives me a hug. Awkward at first but only for a split second.  
"Thanks, Dad." I hug him back and then duck out of contact. "I'm gonna go out for a smoke." He looks at me with a sigh and shakes his head.  
"Those are bad for you, you know." He points out. I shrug and grab my lighter out of my purse.  
"So I've heard." I walk past him and down the stairs, going out the front and lighting up on the porch. I inhale deep and close my eyes for a minute. Goddamn it's cold. A few hours ago I was in Phoenix, and now I'm standing in cold, damp air. It's not going to be like it was when I was a kid, I would make friends here. Have things to do now... I laugh and shake my head. I can't even kid myself. This is going to be a nightmare.

**Undoing  
**

_I'll seek you out  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared  
Of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour  
_

"What can I do for you this morning?_" _The woman over the desk is so fucking chipper it irritates me.  
"Can I get my schedule, please?" She turns to the computer and starts typing.  
"Name." She says, now just as melancholic as me.  
"Isabella Swan." I look out the window at the rain and feel frustrated that I have to walk in it.  
"Alright, there you go." She hands it to me and I give the best smile I can manage.  
"Thanks." I walk out, looking at door numbers and easily finding my first class. I sit outside, rain coming down, and wait for the class to start. My car is way too far away now, it would be worse to walk to it rather than duck by the rooms. I try the door and it opens, a teacher and a few quiet students all sitting inside. I pull my hood down and take a seat, dropping my bag and fixing my hair. The class slowly begins to fill with students and I pull out a sketchbook to doodle until the class actually starts.  
"Good Morning, I'm Mr. Mendoza, and this is Biology. If you all want to go ahead and pass around the roll sheet, write your name, yadda yadda. We can get started." I lean my head down on the desk and wait for it to come to me. I write my name and turn to pass it to the desk of students behind me.  
"Hey." One of them whispers, leaning forward, toward me. "You're Isabella, right?" I stare at the guy, jock type, sandy blond hair and blue eyes. I haven't answered, I am wondering if I should. _Make friends.  
_"Yeah... just Bella, though." He nods and looks me up and down. I shouldn't have talked to him but he seems harmless.  
"I'm Mike." I nod and turn back around. The teacher is watching me and I smile. He praddles on about what we will be doing this semester.

"I'm Eric." The guy beside him says. I nod in his direction but don't quite give my attention. I jump when the door opens, it hits the wall and a guy walks in. Obviously frustrated, he murmurs curses under his breath and I can't help but smirk. I look back over at him and he circles the room, coming up to my desk and looking down at me. His dirty blond hair is soaked, guitar case in hand, he watches me.  
"Would you like to sit?" I ask, his expression unchanging, I scoot over so there's room. His eyes are green and so bright it's almost startling. He's pretty hot, and I watch him for a prolonged moment before looking back up at the teacher.  
"Thanks." He mutters, sitting down beside me.  
"Mr. Hale... thank you for joining us." Mr. Mendoza says, then continues on in his lecture.  
"Can I ask you something?" I turn to the guy beside me. He looks at me uneasily but nods once.  
"I guess."  
"Why did you bring your guitar out here if you knew the weather was going to be shit?" He laughs and shakes his head.  
"I didn't. I'm not from here." I like his answer. I nod and look at the board again. Neither of us speak for a while and I start to actually hear the teacher so I go back to sketching.  
"I'm Jasper." He says softly. I smile and shake his hand.  
"Bella." He stops and stares at me for a minute.  
"Swan?" I breathe a laugh.  
"Yep... that's me. This town has quite the welcoming committee." He smiles and shakes his head.  
"No, it's just that my dad-"  
"Mr. Hale... Am I interrupting?" Mr. Mendoza asks, I make a face and we both go quiet, eyes back to the board.  
"No Sir." He says with a slight southern drawl. I smile again and keep drawing. A few moments pass, but not many before he leans over and breathes even softer now. My spine chilled when the words reach me.  
"I take it you're not from these parts?" I keep drawing and don't look at him, eyes still on the page.  
"Arizona. How'd you guess?" He laughs under his breath and leans even closer now.  
"Girls from here don't dress like that." I look down at my boots and leather jacket.  
"Style isn't for everyone." He laughs again and we sit quiet for a while. I work on my sketch and in no time, the bell rings. He stands and grabs his guitar but turns back to me.  
"What's your next class?"  
"P.E." I say with as much sarcastic thrill as I can muster. "Yay."  
"I've got History." I stand, bag in hand and smile as he follows me out, walking beside me.  
"I'm definitely ditching next period." He smiles wide and looks at me skeptically.

"On your first day?" I scoff.  
"Well yeah. Do I look like I run laps?" He smirks and something in his eyes darken.  
"I guess not. Mind if I join you?" I stare at him for a moment.  
"Uh, sure I guess. You don't mind hanging out with a stranger?" He shakes his head.  
"I'd prefer to." Before he can say why, I cut in.  
"So it would seem. My car is right over there. I need a smoke and something to eat. If that's cool or whatever..." I don't know how to talk to my peers anymore and it's not frustrating enough for me to care.  
"That's cool."

I'm soaked by the time I reach my car, and he is in the passengers seat now, guitar in the back.  
"How do you know I'm not a serial killer?" I say suddenly when it comes to mind.  
"Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter? That would be a good one." He says, lighting up his own cigarette.  
"Okay, how do I know you're not a serial killer?" He takes a drag and blows out the smoke.  
"You don't, and if I was the town would have got me by now or covered it up. People love me here. It's despicable." I laugh and nod.  
"Fair enough." I like this guy. I can't stop picturing all the things I could do to him in this tiny space.  
"So why Forks?" The question takes me aback. I pull my mind from the gutter for a second.  
"Uh, well my mom is dating this traveling photographer and I kinda felt like I was in the way so, I am here until I can get on my feet and get my own place. I'm staying with my dad." He is quiet for a second then takes another drag.  
"Shitty." He says simply and I don't answer. I pull up to a small doughnut shop and turn off the car. We step out and he slams more door much harder than I like.  
"Easy, killer. She's a classic." I don't know how else to tell him. He laughs at himself.  
"Sorry, my car door has a hard time closing. I am used to the slam. Won't happen again." I walk up but he gets the door open for me before I make it there.  
"Thank you." I feel better. I made a friend. Friend? Maybe not. But he seemed pretty interesting and I wasn't complaining. Which is kind of odd for me, usually everything is irritating to me in some shape or form. I order some coffee and a crumb cake. Jasper orders his coffee black and insists he doesn't need to eat. I take my food to a table and sit, adding creamer and sugar to my cup.  
"So, what's your story, Jasper?" He sits and looks at me, his coffee steams from the cup and he blows it away. He shrugs, relaxing back in his chair, hair still damp and eyes turned away from me.  
"Parents were killed in an accident about four years ago. I've been living with a new family ever since." I swallow, at a loss.  
"I'm sorry." I say sincerely. He offers a nod and stares at me.  
"They moved us all here about three months ago. I've been thumb twiddling in this town ever since. Not exactly the most lively place I've ever seen." He mutters, taking a sip from his cup.  
"You're telling me. We're talkin' every summer when I was a kid up until I was like... nine." I laugh and he grimaces.  
"God, that's fucking awful." He shakes his head.  
"Right?" I take a bite of my crumb cake and try to eat with as much grace as possible. He's so hot and his eyes won't stop following my movements.  
"This is really good." I feel almost bashful under his stare now.  
"Good to know." He looks away, his thoughts taking him somewhere I really want to know about.  
I try to finish eating a bit faster. I want to get out of here but I also want to know more about this stranger.  
"There's gotta be something to do out here. So many teens, you know?"  
"Nope. No, they are all innocents." He says. I sip my coffee and shrug again.  
"That just means they need to be met with a little corruption." He smirks, and goddamn if I'm not blushing. He leans in close and I feel heat rushing up to my face, my neck.  
"Corruption..." He repeats. "You're staying with your dad, you said?" He inquires seductively. His voice somehow deeper, and smoother than before. Low, and just for me.  
"Yes." I answer, keeping my breath steady.  
"Well... Would you be at all interested in skipping class at my place?" I swallow, trying to hide it from his gaze, but he catches it and smiles just a bit wider.  
"Won't your family be there?" He shakes his head slowly. "Where are they?"  
"La Push, camping thing. I'm the only one of them left behind for school. I get the house to myself most of the time. They aren't around much." Part of my mind wants to say no. It really wants to, simply because I don't know this guy. He could be weird or dangerous... but the majority of my mind is probably where the majority of his is.  
"Well that's handy." I murmur, grabbing the remains of my food and tossing it before picking up my purse to walk out.  
"Is that a yes?" He turns in the chair, taking another drink as he awaits my answer.  
"Yes."

I pull into his driveway and stare at the place in awe.  
"No way this is your house." I breathe, it's enormous. I could fit four of my houses inside of it.  
"Yes way, this is." He pulls his guitar out of the backseat and I follow him up to the front steps. He pulls some keys out of his pocket and opens the door quick so we can get out of the rain. When we step inside he shuts the door and takes off his shoes so I untie and pull off mine. He turns and puts his guitar gently on a table beside the door, and then is right in front of me, the warmth of his breath meeting my lips and I almost shudder just before he kisses me. I kiss him back and his hand is gripping my hair, the other pulling my hips to his. He pulls away.  
"This is a really really small town. Reputations, rumors, all that. So why don't we keep this between us?" He asks. I breathe out a laugh and look at him.  
"Why, do you have a girlfriend?" I tease, taking hold of the top of his shirt so he doesn't back away any further from me.  
"No, it's just that everyone knows my dad. Everyone knows his business. And I don't like anyone knowing mine. Not unless I want them to, anyway." I roll my eyes and pull him close, kissing him and getting on tiptoe to make it easier.  
"Where's your room?" I ask, and he smirks.  
"Right this way." He takes my hand and I follow, looking around at all the beautiful things in his home. It's like a beach house that got lost in the forest, but his room stands out. Guitars adorn his postered walls, and swords rest propped against them. There are candles, CD's, and records all over.  
"You just got a million times hotter." I say, almost to myself.  
"Really?" He turns and I walk up, giving him a kiss before I pull his wet shirt off of his skin.  
"Help me take my clothes off." I shrug off my jacket and he pulls off my shirt, hand reaching around me and unsnapping my bra so quick it only makes me more wet. His hands fondle me before he tosses the bra aside and brings his mouth down to one of my breasts. My wet, cold skin is met with his warm mouth and I moan. I reach for his jeans and pull open the button before I unzip and slide them down, his boxers still in place. His pants only half way off. He steps out of them and I undo my own jeans, and drop them to the floor, before kicking them out of the way.  
"Condoms?" I mention before it goes any further.  
"Right." He walks over to his nightstand and pulls one out. He walks up to me slow and gives me a kiss so hot my head spins and then slides the remainder of my clothes off. He takes off his boxers and puts the condom on, he's so hard my body aches. I just want him. I've never been like this, and I have never been the kind of person to have random hook ups like this, but something about him stirred me up. Now I can't concentrate on anything but the feel of his skin against mine. He eases me back and I scoot up on his bed, he crawls over me and my legs go up to make room for him. He kisses my stomach and up my chest and then nibbles my neck and I can barely take it.  
"I want you." I confess, the need for him so severe I can't fucking think anymore.  
"Now?" He asks, and I nod. I wrap my hand around the nape of his neck and pull him down into a kiss and he guides himself inside of me. It feels so good my hips start moving at their own will. He brings his hips up to me and I feel his length and moan.  
"Fuck." He whispers, I move my hips encouragingly and he withdraws to thrust harder in the next movement. He puts his mouth to my neck and kisses before resting his head just beside my ear. He's so close and personal I don't want it to stop. He thrusts and appraisal escapes my lips despite myself. He puts his weight on his arms and moves at a steady pace now, my eyes closing as the pleasure overwhelms my being. I raise my leg a bit higher and his arm gets under my knee and lifts for me, and suddenly everything feels so much better still. I can't catch my breath, his hips move in a rhythm that is driving me mad and I try to wrap my legs around his waist. He drops my leg from his arm and slides down to kiss me as he moves harder now. Climax is nearing and I raise my hips to meet him. He looks down at me, like he knows. And then his rhythm picks up and I moan louder.  
"Don't hold back." He says with a smirk. I close my eyes and my back arches as he loses his breath. The final moments nearing and we ride it out together. When my body goes numb for a moment after, he lays down on the bed next to me on his back.  
"Awesome." He says simply and I laugh.  
"Yeah."  
"We might make third period." He says after a minute. I snort and shake my head.  
"Fuck that." He smiles and stares at me.  
"So you don't have a boyfriend right?" I smile and look at him.  
"No... why do you ask?" He shrugs.  
"I don't know. I guess I kind of should have asked before we did this." I feel good about what happened. I like that he cares about that and I still somehow want more of him. Way more than what I just had a taste of.  
"Maybe..." I sit up and start picking up some of my clothes.  
"You should just leave them." He says as-a-matter-of-factly. "You have a gorgeous body." I grin, and look over at him.  
"Thank you." It makes me feel warmer, somehow at ease. "You're pretty sexy yourself." He smiles and looks away. I get my clothes on and look around. I imagine his 'new family' walking in and saying '_Oh, Isabella Swan? As in, Chief Swans daughter? Girl who got here three days ago?' _  
"Well... I should probably get going. But did you wanna trade numbers, or?" He laughs and wipes his head with the back of his hand.  
"Hit and run." He says. I shake my head and get embarrassed. I'm actually hoping that isn't what this is.  
"No! No, it's not that. I just am actually afraid your parents will come home. I'm really bad with parents and it would be so awkward, I just..." He stands and pulls his boxers on. I smile apologetically and he smiles back then gives me a kiss. I was somewhat afraid it would have ended with the sex.  
"We can go. If it's still okay that I hang with you." I nod.  
"Yeah, sure. Of course it is. I just wanna get out of here." He gets the rest of his clothes on and we walk out.  
"Tell me." I look at him as he speaks. "Why did you agree to come to my place?" I turn around and raise a shoulder.  
"I wanted to." He nods appreciatively.  
"Good enough for me."


	2. Stranger

**Hello again! I hope you are enjoying yourself so far, you are in for a very bumpy ride. :)  
_**

**Stranger  
**

_In the land of gods and monsters,_

_I was an angel,_

_Lookin' to get fucked hard._

_Like a groupie, incognito, _

_posing as a real singer,_

_Life imitates art._

Jasper's making me feel like there is hope for this place. He would probably let me down, but I'm in for the ride. My damp shirt smells like him and I can't help but smile at that. He is falling asleep in the passengers seat. I decided not to continue school today, and he was right along with me there. I should just enroll in homeschooling or something. I never really liked being around people, I was generally a bitter asshole. Maybe that's why I like Jasper so much. He's bitter himself. I look over as he sleeps and admire his features. Defined jaw, bit of scruff, tousled hair... _Stop Bella, or you're going to pull over and beg him to take you in the backseat._ I shake away the thoughts and keep driving. Fuck, I need a cigarette. I crack the window and Jasper jumps awake. I jump, myself.  
"You okay?" I ask, watching his shocked expression. He looks around and then at me.  
"Yeah, I just didn't know what that noise was." I'm confused. I cracked the window, but it barely made any noise. He woke up like a gun went off.  
"I just cracked the window." He nods and looks around.  
"How long was I asleep?" He rubs his eyes.  
"About fifteen minutes. We are almost there." We picked Rialto Beach to spend the day, but first I told him we should probably pack up some shit to get us by. Meaning we have some smokes, food, and blankets.  
"Can you hand me your lighter, darlin'? I left mine at the house." His southern drawl again. I bite my lip and hand it over. "Thank you."  
"How did you sleep?" He groans in response and I laugh. "Get your shit going. We are going to be there any minute." He smiles and rests his head against the window with the cigarette in his fingers.  
"Yeah yeah." My eyes go back to the road and a deer runs across the street.  
"Fuck!" I scream, and I turn the wheel sharply. In a flash his hand knocks mine away, takes hold of the wheel and steers us. I see trees whiz past us in a blurry spin and I close my eyes. The spinning stops, I open my eyes and look around. My whole body is shaking. I look at him, he looks alert but in control. I breathe heavily and stare at him.  
"Are you okay?" He asks, I swallow and nod. I feel tears well up in my eyes and I laugh at them.  
"Sorry, I just... I thought we were going to crash." I wipe my face and he turn my head so all I see is his eyes.  
"I wouldn't let that happen," He says softly, reassuringly. "She's a classic." He smirks and I smile and we kiss again.  
"I like you." He breathes, when the kiss is broken. I grin and stare at him, all this moving so fast but it's totally unstoppable.  
"Awesome." I kiss him and get the car back on the road. He rests his hand on my leg and spins little circles on my thigh with his finger. I'm feeling calmer every moment and I sigh.  
"Something wrong?" He murmurs, I shake my head.  
"No, that feels nice is all."  
"Mm." He runs his hand down my leg then pulls away.  
"Thank you for saving us. I thought we were going to crash for sure." He shrugs and leans back in the seat.  
"It's no deal, darlin'. Don't worry about it." I light another smoke, hands still shaking and take a drag.  
"We're here." I pull up to the parking lot and park, then grab some of the shit and get out. He helps me and we walk down to the shore. It's cold as fuck.  
"Fucking freezing down here." He walks up to the water and kneels, putting his hand in.  
"How is it?" I call to him, I'm kind of far back.  
"Ditch school worthy." I lay down a blanket and sit on it, watching the water. The sky is so dark it's a little scary. He walks back up and sits next to me.  
"So tell me about your 'new family'." I move closer to him and he puts an arm around me.  
"Well Carlisle, he is pretty much like a father to me. I don't know where I would be without him... Esme, she is like a mother to me. So kind, gentle. She's the sweetest woman I've ever known. There's my sister Rosalie, and her husband... My brother, Emmett. And then there's... Well, Edward." I blink and wait for more but he says nothing.  
"What is Edward like?" His jaw tightens and he lets out a long breath.

"Edward... he is kind of just a bad person. Selfish, manipulative... He does what he wants and he doesn't consider the damage." I nod once and am unsure of what to say next.  
"Huh. That's crazy."  
"Yeah." He looks at me and tucks my hair behind my ear, then kisses me again. His tongue sweeps mine and he lays me back on the blanket, over me in just seconds.  
"Why did you sit next to me in the classroom, anyway?" He smiles and strokes my face.  
"Because you're fucking hot." I grin and we meet with another kiss. I grip his hair and pull him more into the kiss, his mouth hot on mine. But then he pulls back and turns away from me. Almost like he heard something in the distance.  
"What's wrong, Jasper?" He shakes his head but won't look at me.  
"Nothing, I just... Need some air." He stands and takes a couple steps away from me. I stand and move toward him but he holds up a hand and looks at me. When our eyes meet, a chill snakes down my spine and I gasp. His eyes are dark, inhuman, and focused on me like a predator meeting the long awaited prey.  
"_Fuck_." I breathe. I knew something wasn't right about this. I knew that someone like him couldn't like someone like me. Of course something was wrong with him.  
"Don't... Don't be afraid of me." I back away as he eases forward. I reach in my pocket and flip out my knife that I carry on me.  
"Stay back." I say, with as much aggression as possible.  
"Bella, come on." I hold out the blade and shift my weight a bit as he looks at me with humor in his dark eyes. Suddenly his cold hand is around my neck but is gentle, his hand over mine.  
"If I wanted you dead, it would have been over by now." He says softly to me. His voice somehow still just as arousing as before, but part of me is frantic.  
"What the hell was with your eyes?" His breath is warm on the skin of my neck, he tucks my hair back and I turn to him. I look up and his eyes are still dark but I'm somehow less afraid.  
"It's something that happens to me. I want to tell you, but I don't know you. If this got out it wouldn't be my reputation I'd be worried about. It's safer for us to pretend that never happened." I stare up at him and his eyes clear, so quickly it makes my heart start to race.  
"Are you going to hurt me?" Though I don't imagine he would, though I can't actually imagine him hurting me or inflicting me any pain. I feel awkward and guilty about the knife.  
"No. I have no reason, and honestly I really don't have any desire to hurt you, Bella." I sigh and look up at him.  
"I'm sorry I freaked out like that." I begin quickly. "It's just I've seen some shit and I've been hurt before and I gotta protect myself." I hand him the knife and he takes it.  
"You barely know me, you really trust me this much?" I bite my lip and look away.  
"No, but I feel bad about pulling that stunt. Whatever it was that made you... like that. Was it something I did? You didn't do that while we had sex." He smiles and laughs for a second.  
"Yes I did. I just hid my eyes so you wouldn't get scared. It generally happens when I get... excited." I nod once, trying to decode this, wondering what to Google.  
"Well, you might wanna get that checked, buddy." I joke. I move closer and my hand tugs the top of his shirt, pulling him closer. "Are you upset with me?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head, his smile soft and eyes inviting, gentle now.  
"No, I would have stabbed someone straight if they looked at me like that." I giggle and he kisses me again.  
"Is there anything I should know?" I ask, in between kisses as he doesn't relent.  
"Just that maybe you should head home soon. It's not always safe around here at night. And... it's not always going to be safe around me. I know that today was... fast paced. I barely know you, you barely know me. But I want to know you, and I am hoping this isn't going to be the end of this." Such relief to hear that. I hide it and smile.  
"Well, we do have Biology together." I say. He looks kind of shocked. I laugh and kiss him again.  
"Why don't I pick you up for school tomorrow, and we can officially trade numbers." I suggest.  
"There's an idea."

I walk the beach with him, he's holding my hand and the spray of the cold waves is nice. But I can't think of anything but what happened back there. I pulled a knife on him, but it didn't seem unjustified. I felt like a lamb in a lion's cage. Waiting to be torn apart and consumed. He stops and looks at me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, why?" He stares at me and then looks away.  
"No reason." We walk a bit further and then head back to the car. When everything is loaded we get inside.  
"I'm going to go crazy over this." I admit, and it's true. I will.

"Bella, you seem really cool. We get along great so far and you're sexy. Funny, witty, you've got a bit of a bite and I dig it. But it's better to forget that it happened."  
"And when it happens again? Then what? I ignore it?" He looks into my eyes and I'm quiet.  
"Maybe someday I can tell you. But not now. Not like this. Til then, I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again. But honestly, the less you know the better." I cross my arms, annoyed.  
"Is that why you prefer to hang out with strangers? Because they don't now your secret?" His eyes squint and he looks confused.  
"No, that's not it. The only people who know my secret is my family. New family." He corrects himself. My curiosity has always gotten me into trouble.  
"Fine... I'll try my best to ignore it. But if anything else happens, I have to know." He laughs and looks at me.  
"I can't promise you that you'll get the answers you want."  
"I don't want any sort of answer, I just an answer, period." He rolls his eyes and lights another cigarette.  
"It's getting pretty late." He points out and I remember Charlie.

"Shit! Fuck! My dad." He laughs at my reaction so hard he slides down the seat. "It's not funny! He's going to be mad and he's going to talk to me. I hate when my parents talk to me. It's so awkward." I put the cigarette in my mouth and take a drag. He looks at me.  
"Want me to drive?" No. Funny how I'll trust a stranger with my life and my body but not my car.  
"No, I've got it."  
"Well, I can honestly say I have never hit a deer in my whole history of driving." I scowl.  
"So can I." I murmur.  
"Thanks to me."  
"Whatever." I pull out and get back on the road and turn on the radio. I skip through a couple stations and stop on one that has a song I really love.  
"Whoa, don't turn it, that one's good shit." I smile again, and leave it.  
"Yeah, I love this song."  
"Me too." We start singing, well, I start singing and he starts bolting out the lyrics. So I start yelling them too.  
"Awww how cute." He says. I blush.  
"What?"  
"Oh it's just cute watching you try to sing." I smack him on the arm.  
"Shut the fuck up." He rock out some more and I enjoy watching him. He's fun, and we can laugh about things other people don't seem to get. When we pull up to his house there is a car out front that wasn't there before.  
"_Ah fuck_." He gets pissed. He is darker than he was on the beach, but I'm not scared. I see him getting angrier and angrier by the second.  
"Is it your family?" I ask, watching as he tenses so much he starts to shake.  
"No..." He growls through his teeth. "It's Edward."


End file.
